


Moral Man

by sperrywink



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: A year after his father's arrest, Malcolm runs away from home. A penta-drabble
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Moral Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cookiegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiegirl/gifts).



> First foray into Prodigal Son fanfic. I hope you enjoy it Cookiegirl, and have a wonderful 2020.

Gil was just finishing his shift when he received the call from Jessica that Malcolm had run away during Christmas dinner. He knew Jessica had been having trouble with Malcolm. His grades had dipped, he was being bullied at school over his father’s arrest, and he couldn’t stop obsessing over what his father had done. It was an awful situation for the kid. Gil knew Jessica was thinking of enrolling Malcolm into a different school, hoping that would help, and he also hoped it would help. It would be horrible for such a bright kid to fall through the cracks over what his father had done.

After convincing her to stay put and that he would find Malcolm, Gil hurriedly punched out and pulled on his coat as he left the station. He was rushing so rapidly out of the building that he had to skid to a stop just past where Malcolm was sitting on the curb in front of the station. Turning and seeing Malcolm’s dejected face, Gil sighed as he walked over, and despite his protesting knees, bent to sit next to Malcolm.

Rubbing a hand along Malcolm’s shivering back, Gil said, “Hey kiddo.”

Malcolm curled tighter into a ball, but still replied, “Hey.” 

“Your mom’s worried. What made you run out like that?”

“We fought about me seeing my dad again.”

Gil’s hand stilled for a fraction of a second, but he deliberately resumed its soothing motion. “You know why that isn’t a good idea.”

Malcolm turned a pleading face towards Gil. “I just need to understand about the girl in the box! And dad is the only one with answers.”

“There is no girl in a box. There was no one else there that night. We would have found her.”

“I know, but I also know what I saw.” Malcolm rubbed his temple. “I don’t know why nothing else is clear in my head, but I know that she existed.”

As another shiver ran through Malcolm’s body, Gil said, “Come on. Jackie is making a fancy dinner for me. Why don’t you come over; you know how she loves you. And I’ll talk to your mom. I don’t think it’s a good idea either, but I’ll talk to her. Okay?”

Malcolm turned his bright eyes to Gil with relief just bleeding out of his expression. It made Gil’s heart clench. “Thanks, Gil.”

“Come on, kid, let’s get you warmed up.”

Gil knew nothing good would come from Malcolm seeing his dad with any regularity. His dad was a charismatic manipulator, besides being a sociopath, and he would tie Malcolm in knots. On the other hand, he didn’t know how to get Malcolm over the whole girl in a box thing without talking to Martin Whitly at least once. If Martin agreed that there was no girl in a box, then maybe Malcolm could grow out of his obsession and finally start recovering from the trauma done to him and his family. Gil could only hope.


End file.
